


She left

by CuchyLainx



Series: Old Guard Quintet [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: This is part of my series "Quintet", a sort of spur-of-the-moment poetic inspiration about the characters of The Old Guard.
Series: Old Guard Quintet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958191
Kudos: 2





	She left

I am the **Fury**  
The **foly**  
and  
the

  
**PAIN**

**Author's Note:**

> And done! What a mysterious character...


End file.
